Splatoon: Adventures of an Octoling
by DominicanDragon
Summary: The Octarians are doomed. Their culture, their society; even their whole species teeters on the brink of extinction. And no matter what they do, or how hard they try, their path to destruction seems certain. So what something or someone; an outlier of sorts, intervined. And becomes not an obstacle to stop, but a sign to guide. Too bad that solution lives a world away... till now.
1. Prologue: The End

Prologue: The End

Okay... how do I start... I could start from the beginning... but, an intro like that sounds too cliché... sadly that was how my death was: pitifall, anti-climatic... and albeit hilarious. Well not so much for me, more like confused and a bit pissed off. *Sigh* Seems like I have no choice but to start from beginning, otherwise you be too confused as to what is happening.

/Flashback/

On the dark, nearly vacant streets in the suburbs of Miami, Florida, a lone police cruiser could be seen driving by, inside are two officers. The one at the wheel is a Caucasian male in his early thirties, with short straight black hair, and sky blue eyes, and sporting a scar over and around his right eyebrow; down to his right cheek. And for the sake of simplicity, he has been appropriately nicknamed "Scar". And over in the passenger seat is our said protagonist, a Hispanic male in his early 20s, with curly black hair, caramel skin, dark brown eyes and glasses. And he shall nicknamed rookie for this segment.

Currently the group is on patrol, both parties fully focused and aware for anything out of the ordinary, as such, a near deafening silence overtook the vehicle, accompanied with only the sounds of radio transmissions from other patrolling officers. This offered as a helpful little distraction in easing the tension for the young and inexperienced officer.

A few minutes have slowly passed, until the older officer broke the silence.

"Alright rookie, since this is your first time out in the field, I've been assigned as your supervisor and instructor to make sure you don't screw up in the future and get others and/or yourself killed, understood."

"Y-yes sir!" he announced nervously.

The rookie was by all means average. He was an okay shot, or so he was told on the exam. But he surprisingly excelled in hand to hand combat. Sadly there was one thing he lacked, and that... was height. Being below 6 feet imposed a severe disadvantage compared to the other colossal recruits that trained at the Academy. And out on the streets was no different, in fact, the sole equalizer between him and the next guy, was the one thing he trusted with his life... his Colt M1911. Of course, it was not as advanced nor flexible as the Glocks or the other pistol models. But there was sort of attraction between him and anything old. Moving on, he was quite confident he could handle whatever life threw at him. Sadly this night will prove otherwise.

"As you surely know, an officer has to be ready for anything. At anypl-"

The senior officer was abruptly interrupted by a transmission being received from the station.

 **/To any available officer in the area, we received a call of a noise complaint and screaming, please advise./**

"Well speak of the devil, today's your lucky day rookie. Hope you're ready." He smirked.

"Always ready, sir." he proclaimed proudly. Though it was nothing more than a false front to calm his increasing nervousness.

"Oh really, well actions do speak louder than words, so prove it to me on the field."

After replying to the transmission, they quickly made their way to the coordinates of the noise complaint. On the way, as confident as the recruit was in his own ability.a bad feeling could not help but linger in his gut.

XXXXXX

"Ok rookie, this is the cause of the noise complaint."

In front of them stood a blood red house, with a dark grey roof, surrounded by metal wire fence. But the condition of the house was... lacking at best. Several white patches of degrading paint were randomly strewn on the front and sides of the house, as if the paint was cut and ripped off. Mold could be easily seen growing between the floorboards on the front porch. With the grass having grown wildly on the premise, and risen up to his knees. Overall, the place looks like crap, anyone would think at first glance it may be abandoned, if not for the sign of lights on inside and shadow of the inhabitant moving behind the closed shutters of the window.

"Um... sir?"

"I know rookie, but this is the right place."

"Well if this is the right place, might as well get it over with. But... shouldn't we call for backup, just in case."

"Don't worry your sweet little head about it rookie. I've done this countless times over the years, and never had a single problem. Just follow my lead and nothing will go wrong. And I'll get you back to the misses in time for dinner."

"But I not married?"

*Sigh* "It's called a joke rookie, seriously, if you can't catch that, how are you gonna survive this line of work."

Soon afterwards, the senior officer nonchalantly walked up to the house, and the rookie warily a step behind him. They both make it the front door and knock. Scar spoke first.

*Knock, knock, knock* " Hello, this is the police, we recieved a call of a noise complaint."

Inside they were met with only silence. They tried their efforts a few more times until they received a response.

"Oh what da hell, will you shtop wit da damn bangin! Can't a guy get drunk in peace!"

"Sir, please open this door. We received a call of a noise complaint from this house." the rookie said respectfully.

"Hhm... nope, why should I give a crap what everyone else says! My dick of a boss fired me from my job, my wife left me with da kids, I'm losing my house; and now some annoying, asswipe cops are now buggin me! So do me a favor... FUCK. OFF!

Scar, is at times, an irrational man with a hair-trigger temper. He easily became a "bit" agitated from the man's attitude, to which he "professionally" replied back.

"Hey asshole, if you don't open this door right damn now! I'll do it for ya!"

"Ish dat a thweat!" replied the drunken man.

"S-sir... w-what are you doing!"

"I'm gonna teach this prick a lesson about manners! Stand back and learn a thing or two, rookie!" he says as he readies to kick down the door.

But before so, Scar gives one last warning.

"Hey, this is your last chance! On the count of three, I'm kicking down this door!"

"1"

"Do dat and you'll regwet it!"

"2"

"I'm warning you!"

"1"

Giving the man an extra second to change his mind, but was met with only silence. Scar proceeded to keep his end of the bargain.

"Wait sir, please do-"

Before the Rookie could finish his sentence, he was suddenly interrupted by a hailstorm of bullets that erupted from the doorway. Catching him and his superior completely off guard, they both dropped hard to the ground.

XXXXXX

Unable to move from the neck down due to the massive amount of pain that blanketed his body. He managed to gather enough sense about him to see if his superior was better off, he could only hope. He calls out to his superior in a pained, low voice.

*Coughs up blood* "Sir... sir."

"..."

"Are you *Coughs* alright."

"..."

"Shit... he's dead."

Now alone, accompanied with only grim silence, and the star filled night sky, bathed in the beauty of a full moon. Even though he is experiencing a pitiable, and painful death. The beautiful scenery helped ease his pain, even if only a bit. Now speaking his mind out loud.

"Well, even if I hadn't *Cough* lived my life to fullest, *Cough* I'm still quite happy."

"...but"

"I do wish, *Cough* I was born *Cough* in a more colorful... world."

He was scared of course. He was dying and couldn't do anything about it. And realizing this, he thought it would be better to just... let go.

As he slowly closed his eyes, ready to embrace death. There was something, nagging him in the deepest recesses of his mind. Something absolutely important, it was almost a primal urge... no... a necessity, a task he must accomplish no matter what. And his last moments, his eyes snapped opened upon a dreaded realization.

"Shit! I forget... to erase... my browser... history."

With the drawing of his last breath, the world he knew slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rebirth

Disclaimer: Splatoon belongs to Nintendo, I own nothing but the OC's.

XXXXXX

20 years before the events of Splatoon...

Struggling to stay alive, to complete his one last notable mission. Alas it was to no avail, his strength swiftly fleeting, he resigned in defeat. Knowing this was the end, our protagonist loathingly gave in to his fate. And so drawing his last breath, the world was enveloped in darkness.

'...'

'...hm? This is weird?'

'Am I dead?'

Deprived of his senses; fear, confusion, and questions spawned. Was he dead, and if not, then what? Then amidst the chaotic imaginations and theories that unfolded in his mind, the sudden intervention of noise grabbed his attention. At first faint, but steadily grew; becoming a constant, rhythmic beat akin to footsteps. At this thought relief showered over his body. But as interested as the Rookie was, he couldn't ignore the small feeling of doubt, the unavoidable suspicion and question within into him, "Who is it, and are they a threat?" Whatever the answer may be, and as far as he was concerned; he may be in danger and that this could be the only chance of assistance ever provided. And so the Rookie attempted to call out for help, but unfortunately, that ended in failure as the dreadful reality of the situation dawned down upon him. The Rookie was unable to speak; and so all he could do now...was wait.

That was until he felt an odd sensation upon his face. At first it felt like a poke; yet oddly wet and slightly cold, which quickly increased to an onslaught.

Quickly realizing that this was rain, he couldn't help but be confused. With further questions running amok in his mind; he quickly calmed himself, which allowed him to catch a few more details as to his surroundings. Focusing back on the footsteps, he noticed the pace quickened with the sound of feet contacting mud, and heavy breathing inches from his face. He also noted he was being carried and wrapped in a soft, warm material.

Most importantly, and quite oddly, the Rookie couldn't help but harbor a sense of safety. Strange, who is this person?

After some time passed, he felt the mysterious figure slow down to a walk, then a complete stop. Feeling that the downpour has ceased, but could still hear the sound of rain, he surmised that they may be under some cover.

With the heavy breathing of the mysterious figure still audible, the Rookie was suddenly lowered and laid down gently. Confused further as to what is transpiring, he hesitated whether to open his eyes and see for himself. His attention was caught however as the rustling of paper and metal could be heard, which soon a slight pressure weighed in on his chest. This only feed his curiosity and lessen his hesitation.

As the Rookie's bravery built itself further, he heard the ringing of a doorbell. Which soon instigated a small sense of worry. But slightly relaxed as the mysterious figure spoke, unlocking another piece to the puzzle. It was a woman, her voice soft, and enchanting; but strangely hurried, scared even... why would that be? His concern grew with what she said.

"My child, my sweet child. I am so sorry that I must leave you... I love you."

Throwing caution to the wind, it was now or never. Opening his eyes, the Rookie's gaze was greeted by a dark, hooded silhouette. However... what surprised him was not his apparent inability to discern the figure's face. But rather their eyes, they were golden with rectangular pupils.

Caught off guard, he opened his mouth to respond. What came forth were not the words of a fully developed human being in their twenties. But rather the blurted cries of a toddler. This startling development served only to prompt further cries of distress.

The figure only looked towards the child with soft stares of sadness, which quickly turned resolute. Covering her offspring's face a bit more; she stood straight, then swiftly turned and vanished into the dark, dreary storm.

XXXXXX

Geographical Area: Octo-valley

Habitation Dome : Z (slums)

Day/Time: Night/2:30 am

Artificial Weather: Rainstorm

Dome Integrity: Poor

...

"Sir, Dome Z is in critical condition, I advise commencing a repair operation."

"No."

"Then permission to evacuate the residents?"

"Permission denied."

"Sir?"

"Resources are scarce and whatever's left is reserved for Dome A; not to mention our forces are stretched thin as it is. Besides... with them gone, we'll have less mouths to feed."

"...understood sir."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at an orphanage...

It was dark and quiet, the sounds of rain outside only proved this point. And the lone witness was the owner of the orphanage: a large, red and white tentacle creature with green eyes, purple lips, two tentacle arms, all while being carried by two comically short and skinny legs. This absurd creature was leisurely walking to the kitchen to partake in a 'little' midnight snack. However just before arriving to it's destination, the doorbell rung. Curious and confused, it proceeded towards the doorway.

Exactly who could that be at such a late hour? Especially in this raging storm?

Nearing the front door, the cries of a child invaded the tentacle's, uh... nonexistent ears. With concern now taking root and growing, it quickened it's pace. Opening the door, it was greeted only by the dark, ferocious storm. Quickly scanning the area, the only signs of life it discovered were of a crying infant in a basket, wrapped from head to toe in a rose red cloth. Gently picking up the orphaned child, it looked back towards the bleak landscape once more for few seconds longer before closing the door.

As soon as the tentacle brought the child inside, it noticed an envelope. Opening the envelope's contents, it contained a bronze necklace, as well as a note. But with the child continuing to cry, the tentacle settled with reading the note at another time. With care, it removed the basket and cradled the orphan in it's tentacle arms. It cooed in an attempt to pacify the distressed infant.

The disturbed child's cries dyed down with surprising ease, and with a tinge of curiosity, carefully removed whatever cloth covered the infant's face. And with all the assurance in the world, 'surprised' was an understatement for how the tentacle felt at that moment.

"By octopus almighty!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conclusion of Chapter 1.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, any advice and constructive criticism for improvement is very welcomed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Nightmare or...?

Disclaimer: Splatoon belongs to Nintendo, I own nothing but the OC's.

Warning: I going to try my hand at romance and tragedy. I'm very inexperienced with these subjects, so advice for improvement is very welcomed. With that aside, let's dive right in.

XXXXXX

6 years before the events of Splatoon...

XXXXXX

Chaos... screams... fear... these words didn't come to mind, hell you couldn't think at all.

But rather experienced the gravity, the sheer strength that accompanied these words from the scenery unfolding before you.

You stand in awe, frozen in place, pain and blood cover your body, primarily your right eye. The land around you is broken and torn asunder, both dread and agony fill the air and nearly suffocate you as the screams of a faceless crowd surround you. And the sky consumed by darkness.

But amidst this insanity, you notice six silhouettes in the distance.

From what you can tell, there are four women, one man, and... is that a giant tentacle?

You snap out of your reverie as one of the women; a very tall one in fact, grabs the man's left arm and yells. Her booming voice completely muffles the screams, and blinds you to the world around you.

"Are you insane! Do you have a death wish!" her voice ripe with anger... and worry?

A chuckle cuts through the air, "I've always been a fool, you know that." the man retorts.

"There's gotta be another way... there has to be!"

"There is no other way."

"And how would you know!"

"...Because I've been here before." The man turns towards you, his face a blank canvas. But his eyes glow an all too familiar color.

"Isn't that right?"

*beep*

What is that noise?

*beep*

"Time to wake up."

*beep*

"...Rookie."

*beep**beep**beep*

XXXXXX

Stirred awake to the sound of his alarm, and greeted by the sight of the rising artificial sun projected by the one of many weather screens, our hero prepares himself for another day at Dome Z.

However, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something... important, why was that?

Regardless, snapping back to reality he focused his attention on silencing the several annoying alarms that were haphazardly taped to the wall near his bed, while noting that today was 7:30 am on a Saturday.

Sigh, what a shame, he really wanted to sleep more; but sloth is sin for a reason.

Scanning the ten by twelve green cubicle room, he wondered what to do first. To his left was a sink and mirror beside a closet, to his right was a bookcase that spanned the wall and brimmed with books. And facing him across the room was the door.

Standing up, he yawned and stretched before heading towards the closet. Upon opening the sliding door he frowned at the sight of a large pile of clothes on the floor, and the apparent lack of clean clothing.

*Sigh* "Wonderful." he muttered to himself.

Looking towards the sink, he opted to clean himself as best he can.

As he stared at his reflection, a thought crossed his mind; _'This isn't a dream'_. He had turned 14 a few days ago; and to think he used to be Cthulhu's baby, and now this.

He, as well as all of the inhabitants of Dome Z are Octarians; a collective and diverse group of intelligent humanoid octopus that live underground in failing habitation domes. Well, not so intelligent since they were driven to this sorry state.

But I digress, our hero here goes by the name of Stripes, evident by the five brown/white striped tentacles that adorn his head and extend down to his shoulder blades. These tentacles look more akin to dreadlocks. He has tanned skin, pointy ears like an elf and an eye color consisting of yellow with a tinge of green.

'Not so bad' he thinks to himself.

Now concerning his attire, a grey shirt with black gym shorts he uses for pajamas... oh well, these will have to do.

After brushing his three fanged chompers, he heads out the door.

while walking down the hall to the cafeteria, he comes across two familiar folk conversing.

"Mornin' Smalls, mornin' Joe"

The one known as Smalls is a short female octoling with black/white tentacles for hair, pale skin, freckles, and green eye color. And the one known as Joe is a red and white octo-tentacle with purple lips, green eyes, as well as sporting a x-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Huh? Oh there you are!" replies an excited Smalls.

"Ugh finally! Thank Cthulhu your here dude." chimes in Joe.

"You won't believe what came in the mail this morning!" says Smalls, practically jumping in glee.

*chuckles* "Woah take it easy there." Stripes puts his hands up in an attempt to calm her down, "what's gotten you so psyched?"

As Stripes nears the two, he notices Smalls hiding something behind her back.

"Oh someone splat me already, here she goes again."

"Quiet you!" threatens Smalls.

Joe only rolled his eyes in response.

"Right, back to the point at hand." Clearing her throat, " Yours truly will finally become the tentacle-kicking...pillage hungry... fear inducing war machine she was always destined to be!" she yells a little too loudly.

"..."

An awkward silence cuts between the three.

"Uh... what?" Looking confused to her announcement.

"She got accepted to join the Octarian Army as a recruit." interjected Joe plainly.

"Jeez, way to be a buzz-kill Joe." sighs Smalls.

"Only when your happy."

Ignoring Joe's comment, Smalls displayed the items of interest.

"Tada! My very own uniform, just like what the elite forces wear!"

The items shown was a black, skintight shirt and pants, alongside a silver toned metal vest and goggles.

"Wow, well... congratulations! Does anyone else know?" questioned a surprised Stripes.

"Hm, I believe you, Joe, and..."

"Just about anyone in a one mile radius from here. Seriously, are you an octopus or a loudspeaker." Joe sarcastically remarks... again.

Smalls whips her head and glares daggers at Joe, ready to kill.

Stripes however only stood there sighing and thinking to himself, 'Here they go again'.

"Alright that's it! Listen here you little tentacle, if you don't cut it with the jokes, then I'm gonna... "

"Nah ah ah, let me stop you right there short-stuff. Try anything and I'll let loose your not-so-small secret; especially in front of you-know-who."

Stripes raised an eyebrow to this.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." she says in a threatening demeanor.

"Try. Me." copying her movements with a smirk, daring her to try his bluff.

After a couple seconds of intense staring, she gave in and stomped away, incoherently mumbling to herself out of anger.

"Well... that was... something." chimes in Stripes, "And what's this about her secret?"

"Hehe, interested are we?"

Shaking his head in refusal, "Forget I said anything; besides... it's not my place to pry into someone's secrets." And with that, started walking towards the cafeteria, curious what's on today's menu.

 _'If only you knew.'_ Joe thought before following shortly after.

XXXXXX

Coming out of line with their breakfast, of which they assume to be oatmeal... hopefully. They spot Smalls sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Sitting down next to her, they all consumed their tasteless meal in relative silence.

After they were done, Stripes decided to break the ice.

"So Smalls... not to be rude; but when are you gonna... you know?"

"Leave."

"Uh... yeah."

*sigh* "Well... I received a letter this morning saying I'm to leave for the West Gate Train Station at two in the morning."

"That early!"

"Of course, they want me at the training facility in Dome A at sunrise, and it'll take a few hours to get there."

He was quite surprised at what little time they all had to be together.

"Well in that idea, I have an idea." he announced grabbing their attention, "Before you hit the road and all, why don't the three of us goof off later this afternoon, what do ya say?"

"Oh... uh sorry dude, no can do. Got chores and stuff to do." declined Joe.

"Ah come on Joe, you can do that stuff later."

"I wish, but Ms. Inkski will have my tentacle if I don't do it."

"Ugh fine... welp guess it'll just be the two of us then Smalls."

Smalls however, without warning choked on her beverage, causing a mess on the table and herself in the process. The boys only watched in confusion at her strange behavior.

Stripes worried, hands her a napkin. "You ok Smalls? You've been acting weird lately... or more than usual I should say."

*cough*"Yeah *cough* I'm *cough* dandy." *cough cough* Turning her head away to hide the tomato red blush covering her face.

"Alright, whatever you say? See you later then."

XXXXXX

As soon as Stripes leaves the cafeteria, She lands her face on the table.

*sigh* "Sweet baby octo, you are so hopeless." says Joe.

"I know, don't remind me." admits Smalls.

Unable to further take her moping, Joe gives in and decides to help her.

"Alright get up already, I don't wanna catch your hopeless romantic syndrome."

"Ugh... what am I to do, today's my last chance and even then I don't have the guts to confess." This statement only depresses her more.

"You're absolutely right-"

"You're are not helping, you know that right?"

"Ah ah ah, let me finish. You're absolutely right, which is why I; the experienced romance doctor that I am, will turn your countless failures in absolute victory!" Joe announces, holding a clutched tentacle in the air.

"Oh really now?" She is clearly not buying what he's selling, but plays along none the less.

"Oh Smalls, how adorably naive can you be. You forget there is only one other person that knows Stripes as good as he knows himself."

*sarcastic gasp* "Really! Where could such a person exist!" exaggerating her surprise.

"I see you got jokes don't cha." Jumping on the table, grabbing the attention and confused stares of every Octoling and Octo-Tentacle in the room, "Ahem, Why it is I! The world's most handsome tentacle! The one! The only! Jooeeeeeee!"

Making an absolute fool of himself, an entertained Smalls couldn't help but start clapping and imitating the voices of a star-struck crowd, as Joe poses on the table.

"Ok so you gonna help or what?" says Smalls, deciding to quickly cut the game.

"You could indulge me a bit more you know?"

"Nah, think your ego's had it's fill for today." deadpans Smalls.

*sigh* "Fine" sitting on the table and signaling her to lean closer, Joe whispers his plan.

XXXXXXXXX

Conclusion of Chapter 2.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, any advice and constructive criticism for improvement is very welcomed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love is unpredictable... like a headbutt!

Disclaimer: Splatoon belongs to Nintendo, I own nothing but the OC's.

Author's Notes: Man, writing this chapter was a challenge, but an interesting one.

* * *

Geographical Area: Octo-valley

Habitation Dome : Z (slums)

Day/Time: Mid-afternoon/ 2:00 pm

Artificial Weather: Cloudless Day

Dome Integrity: ...Unstable

* * *

It is a pleasant, peaceful day in the slums of Dome Z. Children are playing, the local gangs **NOT** splatting each other for turf, and the complete lack of power outages... so far. Truly a blessed day.

At this time, Stripes and Smalls could be seen outside the front of the orphanage.

Smalls was wearing a white/red striped shirt, blue jeans and leather brown sandals. And Stripes still wore the same clothes he had on this morning, but this time with black/white running shoes.

Stripes was at the moment thinking of what they could do. For you see, Dome Z is divided into four districts: Industry is to the west, Commercial is to the south, Recreational is to the north, and the largest; Residential is to the east.

Checking his pockets, Stripes noted he had enough cash to spend in the Commercial district. But still unsure, he asked Smalls for her input.

"Hey Smalls, you wanna-?" he stopped halfway through his question.

Noticing that Smalls wasn't paying attention, he called her name a few more times before she finally snapped back to reality.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok? If you don't want to go, we don't have too?"

"Oh no no no! I'm fine, I swear! It's just... allot of things are on my mind right now." her face slightly reddened saying this.

Stripes was at first concerned, but thinking back on his question he gained an idea.

With a smile he said, "I believe I know how to fix that."

And with that, Stripes started trekking to the commercial district with a confused Smalls following suite.

* * *

A few hours later...

The dome has darkened, a full moon is projected above; illuminating the districts.

Stripes and Smalls are sitting atop a grassy hill in the recreational district overlooking the city.

Silence looms between the two. Stripes sits comfortably enjoying the peace and serenity of the dome, but Smalls on the other hand... well, not so much.

Heart pounding, face feeling hot and colored a beet red, her mind in total disarray. In general... she's a complete mess.

Stripes once again noticed her concurrent and strange behavior. But decided best not to further question the matter and instead whipped up a clever idea.

"Hey Smalls, wanna see a magic trick."

"Huh? Uh... o-okay, sure?"

Clapping his hands and grinning, "Alright, I'll need you to close your eyes first."

Smalls only looked back un-amused, 'Really? How about... no.'

"Trust me, I promise not to do anything funny. Cross my heart, see?" he crosses his heart in a vain attempt to prove himself.

Reluctantly, she gave in to his suspicious request. Closing her eyes, she waited patiently.

She could hear the rustling of grass and the firm grasp of his hands on her shoulders. Immediately her body tensed, and her imagination went into overdrive.

'Is he doing what I think he's doing?!'

'Is this really happening?!'

'Oh Octo what do I do?!'

'Wait, calm down calm down! Just stick to the plan and everything will be fi-'

BAM!

She snapped out of her excitement as she fell back, clutching her forehead in pain. And Stripes was on his knees facing towards Smalls, rubbing his own forehead.

"Tadaaaaa!" he yelled, waving his hands excitingly.

However, the feeling wasn't mutual. Without warning, the collar of his shirt was grabbed and was swiftly given a "magic trick" of his own.

Now laying on the ground dazed, confused and in even more pain, he looks towards Smalls.

"Well that smarts, why did you do that for?" he questioned in a pained voice.

Smalls obviously peeved at this point, "That's my line you knucklehead!"

"... knucklehead? But I don't have any bones?"

The idiotic response only prompted the two to stare at each other in deadpanned silence. Then that silence turned to stifled chuckles before erupting into full blown laughter.

With the mood now lightened, the two then turn their gaze towards the projected full moon.

With silence reigning once again and her nervousness gone, Smalls decided to ask Stripes a serious question.

Steeling her nerves, she looked in his direction. "Stripes... will you miss me?"

"Of course I will... I do love you after all."

Smalls had to take a mental knee to register his words, before her face turned a familiar red hue.

Caught by surprise, she unwillingly stammered with her speech. "Y-you l-l-love m-me?!"

"Yeah I do love you... well as family." shrugging his shoulders.

Hearing this; Smalls only fell deflated, feeling simultaneously disappointed and embarrassed.

'Of course he does, this guy is just too blunt sometimes.' she thought.

"Your charisma is like a club to the head, you know that?" said Smalls.

He felt slightly offended, "What? No it isn't. What do ya think I am, some sorta fool?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Stripes couldn't resist smiling at her ironically straight forward answer, "And you say I'm blunt.

* * *

Back at the orphanage...

Stripes walks into his darkened room, illuminated by the full-moon's light. He was exhausted and yearned for nothing more than sleep.

As he entered within arm's reach of his bed, a knock on the door stopped his advances.

Disgruntled, he walked back and opened the door to see it was none other than the owner of the orphanage; Ms. Inkski.

Surprised by her arrival, but not wanting to be rude; he invites her in.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Inkski, uh... do come in." Stripes asked, moving aside.

However, Ms Inkski politely rejects his invitation. She quickly explains the reason for her presence.

"Sorry to disturb you my child, but... there is something important I've been meaning to give you on your birthday." She extends out a small black box, one of which an engagement ring would be normally held in. "I apologize for the delayed delivery."

He was confused and taken aback by the sudden appearance of the object, but takes the "gift" none the less.

"No harm done, and... thank you."

Satisfied, she turns to leave. But stops midway and looks back concerned.

"I know this is quite sudden, but do you by any chance know of Small's... situation?"

"Situation...? Oh that, yeah she told me this morning. She wants me to wake up early to walk her to the west train station."

"I see... well goodnight my child... and be careful."

"Yep, will do. G'night Ms. Inkski."

Closing the door and his desire to sleep growing ever greater. He launches himself onto his bed; falling fast asleep upon landing.

* * *

Ms. Inkski was now currently in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed.

In her hand was a folded note. It's appearance looked old and wrinkled.

Most notably was the appearance of a signature "To my Son", written across it's surface.

Keeping secrets from Stripes was painful, but despite this her decision remained unchanged.

'He must never know.' she thought

'He is a quiet child, but surprisingly his curiosity knows no bounds... and that is dangerous'

'Thankfully knowledge of his people are forgotten by most... but if word gets out to the capital of what he is...'

'No! As long as I keep his identity as secret, all should be well... hopefully.'

She puts the note into her nightstand, and lays back onto the bed. Hoping that with sleep her worries will disappear, and tomorrow will continue without issue.

'... oh Maryanne, I pray you are well.'

* * *

Conclusion of Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, any advice and constructive criticism for improvement is very welcomed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: There's a fine line between bravery and idiocy

Disclaimer: Splatoon belongs to Nintendo, I own nothing but the OC's

* * *

It was another night at Dome Z. The districts were silent and dark. Stars blanket the weather screens, outshined only by the glow of the full-moon.

Stripes was sound asleep in his room. However, while his sleep was undisturbed; his dreams were not.

He tossed and turned, making slight sounds of distress. Suddenly he awoke; sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

Unusually terrified, he quickly sat up and scanned the room. But once he recognized his surroundings, his nerves and breathing calmed down.

'Oh... just a nightmare.' he thought with a sigh, grateful that his dream was nothing more than that.

Never the less, he was still unnerved by the experience. And as a result of this, was unable to go back to sleep.

Not that he minded though, as he began to admire the current scenery displayed on the weather screens. The sight of the moon was hypnotizing, as it's pearlescent glow washed over him.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Scared out of his wits, he jumped with a start. "Ahhh!... oh wait." he said, now realizing the source of the noise.

Stripes still flustered by the small fright, mentally berated his cowardice. 'Are you serious?! Scared by my own alarm?!'

By now the constant beeping started to annoy him. As he reached out to silence his alarm, he noted the time to be 1:15 am.

Stripes froze in thought. '...wait? Why is my alarm set up this early?'

His mind was drawing blanks. Till he noticed the silhouette of an unknown object atop the alarm; upon further inspection it looked to be a small black box.

Grabbing it, he looked at the object in total confusion.

'What is this?' He thought.

Opening the box, his eyes began to widen as it all clicked. "Oh shoot! Smalls!" he yelled, cursing his poor memory all the while.

Immediately jumping up from bed, he quickly dressed and pocketed the box.

Nearing the door, he stopped as he nearly forgot something important.

Doubling back, he walked to and pulled out a particularly old leather bound book from his bookshelf. Opening it, he found that important "something" hidden within the pages: a switch blade.

Normally Stripes wouldn't have need of such a weapon, since he was usually in the orphanage. But his paranoia was not unwarranted.

Dome Z, despite it's current calm outward appearance, is in actuality a sea-bed of crime and violence.

'Better safe then sorry.'

Pocketing the weapon and putting back the book, he finally left the room.

* * *

Stripes and Smalls were quickly, but cautiously walking side by side through the streets of the dome. The path was lit thanks to the projected moon and stars.

As the two walked, neither one talked; nor did they feel like it. They understood all that was needed: reach the station, say their goodbyes, then leave; and that was that.

But Smalls started growing doubtful.

'I guess this is it.' she thought. 'I mean I'm glad I'm leaving this place for good!'

'...but...' She side glances at Stripes. His face seemed completely focused on his surroundings, with both hands tucked in his pockets.

'Is leaving like this really ok?'

As doubt further clouded her thoughts and awareness, she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a hug.

Confused, she looked up to see it was none other than Stripes. Her face reddened, unsure how to respond.

"Better?" He asked.

"W-what?" she responded, caught off guard by the question.

He began to elaborate. "Well... how do I say this? Ever since you told me about joining the Octarian Army this morning. You've been really... not yourself."

"..."

"And since my social skills are about as charming as watching paint dry. And my previous **attempts** to help were borderline stupid, I..."

"Stripes."

He stopped his blabbering to look at Smalls. Now growing nervous whether his plan succeeded.

"Can you let go of me now?"

He quickly broke from the hug. "Oh, of course! Sorry about that!" Feeling slightly embarrassed from the extended contact.

A now relaxed Smalls playfully punched his arm. "You knucklehead, why are you apologizing?" She smiled, "...Thank you."

Stripes smiled back, giving a thumbs up. "You're welcome."

Now with the mushy stuff out of the way, the two decided to cut the dilly-dallying and get a move on.

As more time passed, the familiar sight of the West Train Station came in view.

Nearing the entrance, the area started to look less like a train station would and more of a military encampment. With tall barbed wire fences, watchtowers with spotlights, and the station premises were patrolled by several octo-tentacles manning hovering, weaponized... tin cans?

Stripes couldn't help but appear star-struck and laugh at this spectacle.

"Pffft! What are these guys, the minions of some video game villain?!"

Unfortunately his joy was short-lived as Smalls delivered a swift elbow to the gut, and threatened him in a low voice.

"Don't piss off the ones between me and freedom, you knucklehead!"

He slightly hunched forward, rubbing his abdomen. "Okay okay, my bad! But would it kill ya to live at little?!"

"If I was as stupid as you and Joe, then yes it would."

"Ouch."

Pain aside, they continued on till they were confronted by an octo-tentacle standing guard by a gate leading into the station.

"Hold! Only those with the required papers may enter the station." the tentacle ordered.

Smalls reached into the brown duffle-bag she was carrying and handed over a set of documents. "Right, here they are."

The tentacle took a few minutes to read the documents before giving them back and stepping aside.

"Everything looks in order, you may proceed."

But as the two tried to enter the station. Stripes was immediately cutoff by the tentacle.

Smalls looked back concerned, but was slightly reassured by Stripes. "Don't worry, you go on ahead. And... goodbye Smalls. Our time together was... fun while it lasted."

Stripes sadly smiled, before he slowly turned and started walking back to the orphanage.

However, Smalls only stood in place; still as a statue and speechless. She opened her mouth, but nothing came to mind.

Biting her bottom lip and clenching her left hand, she condemned her hesitation.

Now her hidden feelings began to rise. Blinding her to the world beyond her mind.

'What are doing?!'

'Say something?! Anything?!'

'It's now or never!'

'Stop standing there like a clam and do something?!'

'JUST DO IT!'

And like that, she felt a switch flip in her head. Taking a deep breath, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Stripes!"

Stripes immediately stopped at her call. Looking back surprised and confused.

At this point, Smalls face started to feel hot, and felt that her heart would burst from her chest. But she pushed on.

"Till now, I never had the guts to say this!"

Stripes just stood where he was, maintaining his confused expression.

Smalls takes another deep breath. "Stripes! I... I li-"

CRASH!

The sudden appearance of an oddly familiar and large object crashes into the ground to Smalls left. Destroying a watchtower and a portion of the fence line.

Smalls and Stripes too surprised to move, only observed the crash site. Prompting their faces to undergo three distinct phases: From surprise, to confusion, then finally fear.

Quickly looking up, they paled in horror at the sight unfolding before them.

Cracks enveloped the sky, causing many weather screens to break and fall into the districts below. The metal support beams that held the screens in place, began to twist and tear; their loud metallic groans awoke many from their slumber.

In unison, four words crossed Stripes and Smalls minds:

'The dome is collapsing!'

Without hesitation, Stripes dashed towards Smalls and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

Without waiting for a response, he quickly led her to the train. Smalls was barely keeping up the entire way.

After running around a corner, the two felt relief as the train entered their view. But that relief soon turned to dread as the train was quickly being occupied by the octo-troopers stationed outside.

In response to this, the two ran full speed towards the train despite being exhausted.

Smalls barely stopped in time as she ran into the train. But she was happy none the less.

"Haha! Yes we made it!" Smalls gleefully cheered, as she collapsed from exhaustion. But her mood watered down when she hears no response. Looking left and right, Stripes is nowhere to be seen.

"Smalls."

Immediately whipping her head to the sound of her name. She finds Stripes standing outside the train.

Growing panicked, she yells out to him. "Stripes, what are you doing?! Get in!"

The train's doors begin to close.

"...Smalls... I'm sorry. I... I can't go with you. The orphanage needs-"

"SHUT YER TRAP!" She angrily yells. This sudden outburst made Stripes recoil and silent.

Within the blink of an eye, Smalls darts between the closing doors and in a feat of strength unheard of for someone her size; forces the doors to open.

Ignoring the shouts and cries of protest from the other occupants on the train. Smalls glares at Stripes.

"Don't give me that carp! Knowing you, you're probably planning something stupid! So get your tentacle in this train before I kick it in here!"

Stripes just stands wide-eyed in silence before putting on a gentle smile. Smalls didn't like the sight of this.

Stripes walked forward and grasped her in yet another unforeseen hug.

"Smalls... you should know by now. **I've always been a fool**." He whispers into her ear.

Without warning, he pushes Smalls back into the train, which allowed the doors close shut. This prompted the train, that was now engulfed in a chorus of cheers and laughter to begin moving.

Smalls quickly recovered, but could do nothing else than gaze at Stripes helpless as the train went on it's course.

'Sorry Smalls, this place is too dangerous for a kid.' He thought while watching the train set off.

Boom!

Stripes turns with a raised eyebrow towards the direction of the random explosion.

'Well... that doesn't sound good.' he thought.

Stripes suspicion was supported further as an earthquake hit soon after. Making him stumble and tumble.

Falling down, he too could only gaze helpless as more danger arrived.

The walls of the station cracked, the floor broke asunder; and the ceiling gave way. Unleashing a wall of debris and dust towards Stripes at an alarming speed.

Thinking quickly, he takes off his shirt to wear as a mask. Then jumps and sprints down the tunnel, gaining a bit of distance before finally being consumed.

* * *

Conclusion of Chapter 4

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, any advice and constructive criticism for improvement is very welcomed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dumb Luck or Coincidence?

Disclaimer: Splatoon belongs to Nintendo, I own nothing but the OC's

* * *

Geographical Area: Octo-valley

Habitation Dome : Dome S, Dome of S(ales)

Day/Time: Night/ 9:00 pm

Artificial Weather: Cloudless, 75 degrees Fahrenheit

Dome Integrity: Phenomenal

* * *

[Five years before the events of Splatoon...]

The night of this dome was like any other. Store owners verbally advertising their merchandise, Octolings and Octo-tentacles of various sizes and breeds going about their day. Simply uneventful, but tranquil.

However the same couldn't be said for one masked figure running like a madman in the busy streets of the commercial-heavy Dome S.

"Crap, I was too careless!"

Angrily muttering in a self scolding manner. The individual was currently weaving through a walking crowd. Despite a few bumps and shoves, they felt quite confident the effort would help lose or somewhat slowdown their pursuers'.

"Stop thief!"

*Bang!*

Or used to be anyways. The area descended to chaos as the surrounding crowd screamed and ducked for cover.

Looking back at the scene the thief proceeded to yell.

"How about you stop shooting at me!"

*Bang!*

A shot of **orange** colored ink whizzes by, just mere inches from their head.

"Whoa! A simple "No" would've been fine!"

Chasing the thief were two young female Octoling soldiers armed with octo-shots. Their breathing was heavy and their skin glistened with sweat.

Thanks to their surprising persistence they were becoming fatigued, which was a good thing. Unfortunately the thief was feeling the same effects.

Thankfully a saving grace appeared as the thief spotted an alley, thinking quickly they ran in. The two pursuing Octolings followed suite, however they were soon forced to stop in their tracks.

The alley revealed to be a dead-end with the thief nowhere to be seen. The two soldiers were flabbergasted at the disappearing act. There were no doors, windows, sewer grates; absolutely nothing that could hint to the thief's escape.

Realizing this, one of the Octolings whose tentacles colored a rose red; threw her octo-shot at a wall in frustration.

"Damn it! How does that little snake keep slipping away!" yells the livid Octoling.

The second soldier whose tentacles colored close to pink, only looks on un-amused at her companion's temper tantrum.

"Don't get your tentacles in a twist. What did you think would happen?" The second soldier calmly explains.

"I know, but...I almost had him this time!" The first soldier yells out in a mix of anger and disappointment.

Sighing, the second soldier patted her partner's back.

"Come on it's hopeless. I get how you feel, but let's just get back to our station before we get yelled at."

"...fine."

Picking up her octo-shot, the two Octolings proceed to leave the alley exhausted and disgruntled.

Soon after their departure, silence reigned. The alley once again a place barren of anything noteworthy, only trash and scampering rats could be found. Or so one would believe.

Out of the blue, a single eye suddenly appeared on one of the alley wall's. The eye darted left and right, quickly scanning the area. Soon after a portion of the wall began to change color and texture; soon revealing the body of a brown and white striped octopus. Dropping down it began to transform; quickly showing to be the thief.

Upon closer inspection, the person had bandages wrapped over their right eye and head. As for clothing they were dressed in a heavily-stitched dark blue jacket, a decently clean grey under-shirt, dirt smudged green cargo pants and a worn pair of white/black sneakers.

But clothing aside...

The thief stood still as stone, but ready for action as they strained their ears for trouble.

Several minutes of tense silence pass before they slowly moved to sit against a wall, stretching their limbs in exhaustion.

Now relaxed they reached for their mask revealing their identity to be none other than Stripes.

* * *

Dome S - Random Alley

(Stripes P.O.V.)

I looked up at the wall I was leaning on, observing the spot hit by that thrown octo-shot.

I couldn't help but breath out in relief.

"Whew! That was too close for comfort. A few more inches to the left and my day would've gone from bad to beyond screwed."

Even more so considering one of them want my head on a silver platter. Speaking of which. Why is she so dead-set on catching me? Did someone piss in her ink-tank or something?

*Grumble!*

I'll think more on how I screwed up at a later date. For now...

Looking down, I frowned at my crying stomach.

"Oh quit your whining, you crybaby."

Within one of the many hidden pockets of my jacket, I took out a small loaf of bread. As I inspected the pathetic morsel of food, feelings of annoyance swelled up.

Seriously? I nearly got blasted over some bread!

But thinking further into it, I smirked.

"Not even a week has passed and those kettle-pot pricks (Octarian Army) already want my head on a pike." This brought a chuckle out of me as I ate. "Hehe, I must be pissing off some pretty big fish then. If so they are going to have try harder to catch me. " I concluded by finishing my "meal" for the night.

But I didn't feel like going "home" just yet, so I stayed in the alley a little longer to admire the sky.

As I gazed towards the full-moon, despite being artificial; felt authentic as memories of the past began to resurface.

* * *

[Flashback Start: one year ago...]

Dome Z - West Train Station Tunnel

The current scene of the area was... quite disheartening.

Dust hanged in the air as large chunks of debris choked and littered the track. Very faintly the echoing booms from the collapsing dome vibrate through the railway. But surprisingly the twisted and bent metal supports that line the tunnel walls have kept most of it intact.

Even so no living thing, if caught, could have possibly survived such a chaotic event.

...

...

...

"Urrg."

A small sound erupts from the head of a wall of collapsed rubble.

Little by little with ever-increasing frequency; one particular pile of broken concrete begins to move. This activity continues on for a few minutes before finally giving way to reveal the cause underneath.

(Stripes P.O.V)

Forcing out whatever strength I had left and with a loud grunt I push myself free from the rubble.

Breathing heavily; I gaze at my surroundings in a daze.

After sightseeing I slowly looked towards my own body; more dumbfounded of what I was then that I survived.

What were once hands and feet; are now tentacles. What was once the body of a boy; is instead replaced with the form of white and brown striped octopus.

"I'm... alive?"

My own voice sounded surreal to my ears.

"I'm alive?"

Then feelings of glee arose.

"I'm alive!"

I begin to laugh; whether if it was out of joy or shock I wasn't really sure. But at the moment all I cared for was that I was still kicking and felt pretty darn happy for that. I even started to jiggle dance out of pure joy.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank the lord for being boneless!"

*Cough!**Cough!**Cough!*

Damn dust... Wait a minute, I think dust is the least of my worries.

Looking around again; I just now noticed an unsteady beat of explosions from somewhere. I had a good idea of what it was.

"I... should probably get out of here."

But one problem... how do I change back?

*Boom!* *Doon!* *Boom!*

You know what, I'll figure it out later. No pressure.

With a renewed sense of danger, I started crawling in a slow and steady pace..

[One hour later...]

As time passed, I felt myself weaken and feeling light headed(bodied?).

"Damn, I think adrenaline's wearing off?"

It was then I felt a growing pain on my head(body?) and right eye. Which was worrying, but interesting.

Without much thought I reached up with a tentacle to feel around.

Big mistake.

"Ah!"

Quickly retracting my tentacle; I observed it was covered in blue paint.

Wait... that's not paint.

I felt my three heartbeats quicken.

"Ok, calm down. Don't freak out. You're **possibly** badly injured and **possibly** bleeding out. Nothing you can't walk off. Just... focus on something else. Yeah! Like... like, uh..."

Wait... something seems off?

"That's weird?"

[Flashback End]

* * *

"A year. A whole year has passed since that day." Sighing as I grew melancholic.

I still can't believe I survived that mess. But... oh boy was I stupid. I could have planned that better.

I lightly touch my right eye.

If I meet Smalls again; I pray to every divine being in existence that she doesn't rub it in and say "I told you so".

But thinking of Smalls, I wonder how she's doing? I would like to meet her again to know if she's okay. And not just her; but also Joe, Ms. Inkski, and the rest of the orphans.

With that thought, I need to get back inside Dome Z. But how?

I know (from personal experience) the West Train Station is no good, with the North being just as bad. And as of recently there's word spreading that the East is guarded by some group of armed deserters from the Octarian Army. As for their numbers, It seems they grew large enough to have conquered the whole dome. It wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact they tend to be aggressive towards outsiders, which is one of the major reasons for their rising infamy. If these rumors prove true then the East is no longer an option.

So that leaves the South as my last hope.

... this is depressing. Honestly, what is going on? Everything just seems to be spiraling out of control.

However, amidst my demoralizing dilemma I felt an unnerving chill, like I was being watched.

"Hello"

I immediately tensed and dart up at the greeting. I could hear alarms in my mind screaming "danger" and "run". But I ignored them as my head whipped towards the source.

In front of me standing a good 20 feet away was another female Octoling soldier.

... I think.

I really couldn't tell too well due to the low lighting in the alley. Not to mention the soldier in question was clad in a completely black variant of the standard uniform, coupled with a black mask covering their mouth.

But looks were the least of my concern as I took note of two important details: 1) they are armed and 2) they are standing between me and the exit.

"Uh... hello." I reply as calmly as I could.

Not a good sign when a stranger traps you in an alley like this.

So I tried to play it cool while turning so the left side of my body faced the soldier. Discreetly I moved my right hand to reach for the switchblade within my pocket.

The soldier immediately raised and aimed their octo-shot at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The stranger warned. Their voice sounded feminine, which answered one of my questions. Not that it matters.

At this point I gotten really scared. But I didn't show it. Oh no, instead I did the smart thing.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" I reply without thinking.

It's a miracle I lived so long being this stupid.

"...no."

Seriously? Well that's good to he-.

"They will." She pointed upwards.

In confusion I looked in the direction she pointed to.

... I now regret asking that question.

On the rooftops, encircling the two of us were five more soldiers dressed in similar dark gear and armed to the teeth. But I couldn't focus too much on them as I just noticed a laser homed in at my forehead.

On the rooftop of another building just opposite of the alley; I follow the trail to see the silhouette of another soldier equipped with a charger.

...

...

...

I think my jaw hit the ground? I don't have any bones so it's a possibility.

Anyways... are you serious?! I was joking?! Who the hell did I honestly piss off to get a team of wannabe ninjas to hunt me down?!

"I must say..." she started, grabbing my attention. "finding you was quite difficult, little one."

Was that a compliment? I'm... not sure, I'm honestly too scared right now.

Wait a minute...

"Despite being some homeless nobody without training. You hide your tracks we-"

"Hey! Who you calling little?!"

...

...

...

"Uh... p-pard-?"

"You short stack!"

This time one of soldiers from the rooftops started talking.

I looked up with a glare. What is this? Am I seriously being bullied in this kind of situation?

"Who said that?!"

"..."

I hear no response, except for the collective snickering and laughter coming from the five above.

How rude.

" _Enough._ "

Once again the one ahead of me regained the limelight. With only a single word those five as well as myself immediately went silent.

As I looked back down she began to walk towards me in quick strides. The way she carried herself with authority and strength; made me nervous the closer she came. In fact, I didn't realize I was stepping away till my back hit a wall.

I barely processed my own actions by the time she reached me. Now a few feet away from me, I noticed she was taller than me, a good six feet in height.

Even in the poor lighting I could tell she was well built. I instinctively felt that messing with her would be the dumbest decision I'd ever make. Realizing this I felt intimidated and puny; more so than I ever had.

I could once again hear the snickers from those five above.

I hated it.

"Let me get to the point. If you're confused as to what is going on and why, an explanation will come at a later time. For now, follow me. Not that **you** have much of a choice." Waving to her companions in a series of hand signals, they all walked away. The laser marking my forehead disappeared as well.

I however struggled keep up with what was happening. But one detail(a very annoying detail) kicked me out from my confusion.

I'm not sure why the most insignificant of things make me a brave idiot. But I called out loud for her to hear.

"Stripes."

The retreating giant stopped mid-step, then turned to look at me.

"What?" The soldier asked.

"My name... it's Stripes."

"So?"

"Remember it."

...

...

...

"I remember those I respect."

With that she continued walking.

* * *

Conclusion of Chapter 5

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again any advice/constructive criticism for improvement is very welcomed.


End file.
